The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a video signal.
In a conventional stereoscopic video system for recording and reproducing a video signal, the video signal for the left eye according to a picture image seen and provided by only the left eye and the video signal for a right eye according to a picture image seen and provided by only the right eye are alternately recorded on a recording medium on an alternating field basis. Further, in reproduction, the video signals for the left and right eyes are alternately provided on the same field by field basis, and a stereoscopic image can be sensed by using a pair of glasses with two shutters for alternately shielding the fields for the left and right eyes.
In such a conventional system, the switching frequency for opening and closing the two shutters in the glasses is about 60 Hz, and this causes flicker. Therefore, the video signal is compressed by 50% with respect to the time axis and the horizontal synchronization frequency is set to 31.5 KHz and the vertical synchronization frequency is set to 120 Hz. The video signal is recorded onto and reproduced from a video disk, and the switching frequency of the two shutters in the glasses is set to 120 Hz so as to provide a stereoscopic picture image with no flicker.
However, when this system is used, the number of rotations of the video disk must be twice that of a disk having a non-compressed video signal, thereby shortening the recording and reproducing time of the recording medium.